The 0th: Past to Present REWRITTEN
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Have you ever thought that Primo might not be the actual founder of Vongola Well,it's true.The original founder was Jenna,younger sister of Primo. She went missing during the 1st Mafia War but actually,she was sent into the future,namely,around 400 years... Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1: Transported To The Future

**Summary: Have you ever thought that Primo might not be the actual founder of Vongola? Well, it's true. The original founder was Jenna, younger sister of Primo. She went missing during the Vongola 1st Mafia War but actually, she was sent into the future, namely, around 400 years. She was not able return to the past thus she was stuck in the time period where Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is.**

Chapter 1: Transported to the Future

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

-Past-

"Everyone! Beware of those Bazookas that those bastards are shooting at us! They will send you to some other places!" commanded the Right-hand-man, G, of Vongola Zero as missiles; bombs and bazookas went flying towards them. Jenna, fighting along with her brother, Giotto, using their own weapons. Primo used his usual gloves while Jenna, uses a metal rod with the ability to transform into any type of weapon she wants (A/N: Similar to Leon).

The war was against Dark Mixt, created by one of the ex-Vongola members who used the name of Vongola to destroyed towns after town. Jenna banished him into the Southern area and kicked him out of Vongola. They attacked Vongola to gain lands with their newly created "Time and Space Bazooka", even though they had no idea what it can do.

"Zero! Watch out!" shouted Knuckle just as one of the bazooka landed on Jenna. "Boss!" roared those who saw this incident especially Giotto.

* * *

-Present-

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi gathered in Tsuna's room 1 month after the battle with Shimon.

"You this baseball freak, Why are you here again!" shouted Gokudera.

"Maa maa... Tsuna, you feeling better?" asked Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, relax. I'm ok! Oh right, where's Reborn?" said Tsuna as he look around. Just as he looked up, a girl crashed into Tsuna's room through the ceiling, landing on Tsuna, unconscious.

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime! Are you ok?" asked Gokudera worriedly.

"Y-yeah." replied Tsuna as he moved the stranger away, picking himself up.

"Who is she anyway?" questioned Gokudera looking at the unconscious stranger.

"Look! Jyuudaime, she has a couple of rings on her hands! They look kind of familiar though..."

"What in her hands?" Yamamoto stretched his hand to touch the gun in her hands but the moment he touch it, he got electrocuted. "W-what the... Forget it..."

"What should we do with her?"

At that moment, the door slammed open, revealing a baby wearing a black fedora hat with an orange-stripe across, a black suit and a yellow pacifier with a gun in his hand, pointing at Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! What's all these commotion about?"

Tsuna being his usual self, jumped at the entrance of his home tutor, Reborn. "HIEEEEEEEE! R-Reborn!"

Gokudera quickly added, "Reborn-san! This girl is the cause! She appeared out of nowhere and squashed Jyuudaime just now!"

"Girl? Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Move it!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in his face so he could see who this 'girl' they were talking about was. His eyes widened by a tiny little bit, the boys didn't realise Reborn was in shock and was ordered by Reborn to carry the mysterious girl onto Tsuna's bed.

"Take care of her. I need to go to Italy this instance." Reborn paused as he left the room. "When she wakes up, ask for her name, where did she come from, which year is it and DO NOT SCARE HER. Tell Giannini to transmit it to me."

"E-eh? Re-Reborn! You can't just leave like that!"

"Don't question me." Reborn said, after firing a bullet right next to Tsuna's head.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" cried Tsuna as he ducked down to avoid more bullets being shot his way.

"JYUUDAIME! Are you okay?"

"You alright, Tsuna?"

"OF'COS HE ISN'T, BASEBALL FREAK!"

The two of them continued to bicker, well one-sided fight by Gokudera while Yamamoto just continued smiling and answering things that totally have no link to what Gokudera was talking about.

"So... W-what are w-we suppose to do with h-her?" Tsuna asked timidly as he recovered from Reborn's attacks.

"Just ignore her." Gokudera answered.

"Maa maa. The kid asked to take care of her, so we should do so right, Tsuna?"

Thinking of what Reborn might do to him if he did not do as he say, Tsuna quickly nodded his head, showing that he agreed with Yamamoto.

"But what exactly are we suppose to do as of 'take care of her'?" asked Gokudera grumpily as Tsuna agreed with the baseball freak instead of him.

"I g-guess we should leave her here until she wakes up." suggested Tsuna as he gave a glance at the unconscious girl, who doesn't seemed to be waking up any sooner.

"Okay! Let's go down for some snacks!" smiled Yamamoto as he opened the door for Tsuna and Gokudera, who apparently was still as Tsuna didn't pay attention to him.

Gokudera-kun, Let's g-go!"

Gokudera immediately lighted up with puppy ears and tail when his jyuudaime paid attention to him. "Y-YES! JYUUDAIME!"

"Ha ha ha! Gokudera looks so cute!" Yamamoto was laughing when he said that.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE, YOU BASEBALL FREAK!" guess Gokudera didn't appreciate that compliment although he's really cute to me.

"Ha ha ha! But it's true, isn't it, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Er, I guess so..."

"REALLY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera exclaimed or you can say shouted while doing his usual traditional bowing which include him hitting the poor floor with lots of strength, which includes him hitting the poor floor with lots of strength.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Get up! W-we wouldn't want to wake the girl right!"

"YES, JYUUDAIME!" Quickly obeying his jyuudaime's wish, he stood up and went to the door and gesture for Tsuna to pass first.

The trio left the room but pity that they didn't see the small movement made by the girl as a sign of waking up.

* * *

***Sigh*. Rewrote this a few days ago but didn't feel like updating.**

**Anyway, I'm back XD Only with another account since my previous one is in a mess,so that became my private account. Anyway please don't report me as a ripper when I'm the original author DX**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x **

**I actually have the second chapter already typed out and started working on the third chapter so yah...**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2: Vongola Zero

Chapter 2: Vongola Zero

**Italian**

Japanese

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

"Urgh" groaned Jenna as she opened her eyes but immediately closing them due to the sudden bright light shining at her.

"Shit." every colorful word that she knew came out of her mouth when she opened her eyes again only to find out she's nowhere in Italy and she's sure of it. "Where am I exactly...?"

Climbing out of the soft bed she was settled in, she took in her surroundings slowly and started to panic a little, but of cause, it's not shown on her face. She closed her eyes to listen for any sound and heard chatters from below- downstairs. With conscious steps, she slowly stagger towards the door as she's was still pretty tired from the war.

Right. The war. Jenna suddenly remembered that her brother and her Famiglia that was not with her. Panicking was something what a mafia boss should have so the expression on Jenna was kind of odd. It was a mixture of worry, calm and anger. Worry for Giotto and her Famiglia, calm as she knew they can take care of themselves and anger because first, she have no idea where she is and secondly, she wants to check if they are fine want to check if they are, thus led to Jenna having a very odd expression on her pretty face.

Jenna yanked open the door and stormed down the stairs, forgetting about her previous attempts of keeping quiet. When she reached the room where all the noise is coming from, she burst into the room without warning, shocking the people inside.

Scanning through the room, she found a brunette sitting at the head of the table with a silverette and a raven hair boy flanking both of his side with weapons out pointing at Jenna.

Jenna eyes widened as she took in their appearance. They look exactly like Giotto AND her guardians.

"**Giotto? G? Asari? Why do you guys look so different from what I last saw, which is like around an hour ago?**" taking small steps as she approach them, hoping they are the real ones.

"**Who are you!**" the silverette held what-looks-like dynamites in both his hands shouted.

"**What are you talking about? I'm Jenna, your Boss?**" Jenna stopped in her steps and questioned.

"**My only boss is** Jyuudaime!"

"Jyuudaime?** Isn't that Tenth in Japanese**?" Jenna was getting real confused as they were speaking in Italian and yet he's using Japanese, not that she doesn't understand as she was forced to learn it as Asari was Japanese. And the question is, aren't they her guardians? Why did he say his boss is not her but Giotto-look alike?

"**Maa maa. Let's not get too excited! I believe you have mistaken us someone else!**" the raven hair boy lowered his kanata as he sensed that Jenna was not a threat to Tsuna.

"**Ya-Yamamoto-kun is right. Maybe you got us mixed up with someone else!**" Giotto-look alike stuttered as he looked from Jenna to Yamamoto.

"**Who are you?**" Jenna started to back step as Tsuna tried to approach her.

"**My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, this,**" he pointed to the silverette,"**is Gokudera Hayato and he is,**" then he pointed at the other teen,"**Yamamoto Takeshi**."

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi? Gokudera Hayato? Yamamoto Takeshi? Asari, G and Giotto - Ugetsu Asari, G and Sawada Ieyasu, aren't that supposed to be the correct names? Did you all change your name and appearance?**" Jenna had a confused look on her face the quietly added, "**Not that I know G's Japanese name...**"

"**W-wait. Isn't U-Ugetsu Asari the first generation Rain Guardian and 'Sawada Ieyasu' Primo's name?**" Tsuna thought out loud.

Jenna lost her cool and shouted at them, "**What do you mean by that? You're not them? How could it be, I mean, you guys look EXACTLY the SAME as my brother and my guardians!**"

Silence engulfed the whole room as Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to process what Jenna had just said. The first one to recover was Tsuna. He looked shocked and well, confused.

"**Wh-what do you mean by 'my brother and my guardians'? Aren't G-san and Asari-san, Primo's storm and rain guardians?**" Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that Jenna wasn't lying but he was still confused.

"**Since when? They're my guardians in the first place.**" Jenna paused, "**Wait a minute. How do you even know that when you are not them? And why did you say G and Asari are this Giotto's storm and rain guardian?**"

"**Maa maa... One question at a time. No need to rush.**" Yamamoto intercepted before Jenna could ask more and gestured for Tsuna to answer them.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna looked up in his 'Boss Mode' and answered. "**Firstly, they are the first generation guardians of Vongola Primo which is my great-great-great-great grandfather. I'm the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, Vongola Decimo. Secondly, from what I have known, they ALWAYS had been Primo's guardians.**"

After giving what Tsuna said some thoughts, Jenna came to a conclusion. "**If Giotto is your great-great-great-great-grandfather, doesn't that makes me you great-great-great-great-grand aunt? Oh my Giotto. That makes me sounds so old. And I believe I had been sent to the future which is from my calculations, around 400 years." **Jenna paused.** "Hah. I guess that means I don't exist in the Famiglia at all right. Guess I have to re-introduce myself.**"

Jenna's shoes suddenly changed to a pair of black boots with Vongola crest at the side and sky flames coming out from the white linings on the boots. She was somehow floating above the ground with her preferred weapon, a dagger in both her hands. A pure sky flame was lit on her forehead, proving that she's a real boss. Bowing slightly, she said, "**Jenna Vongola, Bearer of Sky Flame, and Vongola Zero. Nice to meet you.**"

* * *

**Oh my Giotto! Thanks for all the follows XD I was not really sure on how on earth am I suppose describe Jenna, but oh well. **

**I laughed at myself when I typed the "great-great-great-great-grand aunt? Oh my Giotto. That makes me sounds so old." that caused my family to think that I kinda went crazy due to the stress from the damn end-of-year exam I had.**

**To clear things up, what Jenna was trying to say is that she's confused that Asari's full name is suppose to be Ugetsu Asari but why was is Yamamoto Takeshi. Same as Giotto. And she wasn't really surprise about the time travel since Talbot practically got her sent into the future for awhile due to some expriment failure, so yah.**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Not much started on the third chapter but I will try to update ASAP.**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!

**Opps. just realise i had forgotten to indicate which conversations are in Italian and Japanese XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Likes Paperwork

Chapter 3: Nobody Likes Paperwork

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

This is what you call, AWKWARD SILENCE.

The three, Tsuna and his two guardians, remained silence since they couldn't comprehend what Jenna had just said. And once again, Tsuna was the first to recover again.

"Vongola Z-Zero? Sin-Since when there's Von-Vongola Z-Ze-Zero?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly with a question mark above his head, not entirely getting what Jenna said.

Gokudera was the second to recover. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WRETCH, HOW DARE YOU USE THE NAME OF VONGOLA! PRIMO'S SISTER WAS LONG DEAD FOR 400 YEARS!" exclaimed Gokudera who kept quiet the whole time. He was working on how impossible it was for this woman to be Primo's sister, who was dead for around 400 years ago. Vongola do have information about Primo's sister but she went missing during the Mafia War and was announced as dead.

"H-Ho-How cou-could i-it b-be...? I-I'm n-no-not d-de-dead!" Jenna's head was in turmoil. 'How is it even possible? I'm alive and kicking here!'

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE YOU WRETCH! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SKY FLAME AND THE VONGOLA CREST ON YOUR BOOTS MEANS THAT YOU CAN PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE THAT DIED LONG AGO!" shouted Gokudera saying he's angry was an understatement. He was furious as some random girl pop-out of nowhere and claiming to be the sister of Primo who was died during the Mafia War.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't be so rude to a girl! And she's not lying. My Hyper Intuition says so, so please calm down so we can sort out this situation."

"Maa maa. Listen to Tsuna. He can never be wrong, right!"

"Of cos' Jyuudaime will never be wrong, but... but..."

"Enough. Gokudera-kun, can you go inform Giannini to report to Reborn Jenna-san is awake and what we have learnt. Yamamoto-kun, could you get more food from the kitchen for Jenna-san?" After giving out the orders, he turned to Jenna. "Jenna-san."

"Reina."

"Huh?"

"Call me Reina, Sawada Reina. That's my Japanese name."

Realising what she was trying to say, he nodded in agreement. "You might still have many questions to ask me, right?" Reina replied with a slight nod, Tsuna gestured for her to take a sit next to him and she complied.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

After much thought, she asked "What happened to Vongola when I was declared dead?"

"Well, according to what I know, the Shimon Family was announced to the world that they are dead but in actual fact, they were perfectly fine even after Daemon Spade's assassination attempt to get rid of them as Primo sensed something was wrong and switched his subordinates with G-san and the other guardians and saved them."

"Dae-Daemon betrayed Vongola?!" Reina exclaimed in disbelief, well you can't blame her. He WAS her mist guardian.

"Not really. After Elena's death, he thought that Vongola should be more powerful and rule with cruelty instead of kindness so it led to a betrayal but Primo still treat him as his guardian even until now." explained Tsuna.

"Hah... Guess that would be my fault since I was the one actually listened to Giotto and removed our military forces. ." now this information is making her all guilty and depressed as she couldn't change the past. "Wait. Until now? How do you know that?"

"Primo appeared in front of us a few times in flame forms."

"I see... How does he do that? There should be a source of the flames right?" She was confused as do not Vongola Rings exist during her time but she did know that a medium is needed to even produce flames like for example, a weapon.

"Eh? Didn't you know about the Vongola Rings?" it was Tsuna's turn to be confused as Vongola Rings were suppose to be created in her time.

"Vongola Rings? What's that?" questioned Reina. Her face clearly showed she had no idea what on earth are they.

Taking off his ring, Tsuna showed Reina the Sky Vongola Ring. After examining it for a moment, she suddenly jolt up with a 'ah!-I-remember-now' face. "I saw this in Talbot's office with another 6 rings! Wait. Don't tell anyone that I snuck in to hide from paperwork, ok?"

"Ok, I understand your feelings about those horrible, terrible paperwork!" both the Sky Flame users went straight into depress mood and was only brought back to reality when Yamamoto came in with food in his hands.

"Whoa. What happen here? Anyway," he turned to Reina and placed the food in front of her, "here's some omelette, Jenna!"

Reina thanked him and told her to call her Reina instead since they were all speaking in Japanese now. They chatting happily while Reina ate, pausing once in awhile to answer her questions about Vongola. Just after she was done eating, the storm guardian came back with a storm cloud above him. No pun intended but it sounds funny. Tsuna quickly asked him what had happened and he explained the whole thing from the start.

After he left the room to find Giannini, he saw his sister, Bianchi, and collapsed, only to find out when he woke up, he was almost fed with her poison cooking due to Bianchi trying to take care of her younger brother. He managed to escape without collapsing again but he met Lambo right after he exited the room. The usual fight went on and it ended with the same old thing - Ten-Year Bazooka. 15 years old Lambo appeared but Bianchi happened to saw him and chased Lambo as he looked 99.9% alike to her ex-boyfriend Romeo. Gokudera was caught in-between them since Lambo went hiding behind him and he almost got a direct hit of poison cooking when Bianchi tried to kill Lambo. That went on until five minutes was up and the annoying 5 years old Lambo was back. Bianchi stopped throwing her improved version of Thousand Poisonous Flowers, which caused the street they were at to be well, full of holes. Gokudera was at his limits and he disappeared at lightning speed before Bianchi or Lambo could do a thing. When he was about to reached, he was stopped by another irritating person- lawn head, Sasagawa Ryohei. They argued for around 20 minutes and it was going nowhere so Gokudera just ditch him and went straight to find Giannini. After give his report to Reborn, he finally was able to head back to his beloved Jyuudaime. Unfortunately for him, Ryohei was still outside waiting for him and they resumed their fight while heading to Tsuna's house. To make things worse, Lambo once again appeared and got Gokudera angry, who in turn made him cry. And the Ten-Year Bazooka appeared again but this time, it hit Ryohei. The older Ryohei appeared but he was just as annoying as the younger one, which caused them to fight all over again. This entire entire ruckus only ended when they finally reached Tsuna's house. Pity him.

So that all led to Gokudera in a very, very bad mood, plus his Jyuudaime was chatting so happily with the woman and baseball freak without him there.

Reina spoke up, "Tsuna, you should go comfort him. You can't leave your guardians like that, right?"

After ten minutes of consoling and cheering him up with promises, Gokudera was finally back to his original personality.

Yamamoto suddenly remembered about what Gokudera went to do and asked, "So what did the kid say?" Tsuna nodded his head to show that he's interested in what Reborn had said too, so Gokudera had no choice but to answer.

"Reborn-san said he will come back on tonight's plane and told me to tell Jyuudaime that this woman will stay at his house for the time being..."

With that, Tsuna brought Reina to another spare bedroom that they have and told her to make herself home politely of 'cos. What do you expect? Tsuna is showing respect to Reina since after all, she IS his great-great-great-great-grand aunt.

* * *

**Well, DAMNIT! I'm not sure did I deleted this part of AN or did I even typed it before T_T Anyone can tell me did I put in AN here before? Cos it's so odd ;wild**

**Edit: 26/2/13 Singapore Time: 10.13pm**


	4. Omake 1: Not The First Time

Chapter 3.5: Omake: Not The First Time

**Italian**

Japanese

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

It was just like any other day for Reina until Tsuna decided to ask her, this very important question to him.

"Nee, Reina-san?" Tsuna started.

"Hmm?" hummed Reina as she was pretty busy wiping her boots. She paused her actions and looked up when Tsuna didn't continue. "Yeah?"

Tsuna was fidgeting in his seat as he was uncertain about voicing his question.

"E-eto... I'm just wondering..."

"Go on. Don't be afraid. I won't bite you."

Taking a deep breath to calm his senses, he began, "I-I was just w-wondering why aren't y-you sur-surprise wh-when yo-you foun-found ou-out that you are i-in th-the fu-futu-future?" Tsuna looked down in embarrassment, suddenly finding his homework very interesting. His face was bright red and started fidgeting once again in his seat.

Reina stared at Tsuna and started laughing as she found Tsuna was too cute for his own good. Rising from her seat, she walked over to where Tsuna was and ruffed his hair which caused Tsuna to be surprised.

"W-why a-are yo-you do-doing this?" Tsuna asked with a confused face.

After calming down, Reina replied, "Nothing." she paused and sat next to him. "To answer your question, I'm not really surprised since our DEAR Talbot," she rolled her eyes before continuing, "actually sent me to the past and future for a couple of times but not actually so far into the future like this time."

"Eh? Really?! When did that happened?" Tsuna suddenly became very interested on that topic since he practically wasn't told that Talbot knew about Time-Travel in the part.

"About two year after Vongola became one of the strongest Famiglia..." Reina trailed off as she watched one of her (very unfortunate) flashbacks.

**2 year after Vongola became one of the strongest Famiglia (A/N: Reina will be referred as Jenna since she's in Italy)**

Jenna was once again surrounded and almost-drowned by the large stacks of paperwork, which was mostly caused by her guardians, *cough*Daemon and Alaude*cough*. She sighed at that thought and dropped the pen in her hand, letting her head to hit the table with a thud. She seriously hated paperwork and her dear brother, Giotto, just like to dump his work on her too before he escaped outside to play.

Paperwork was one of the reasons why she regretted being the boss. Another reason was she couldn't have her break until all of them were done.

The door creaked opened revealing a slightly worried G. "**Hey, Jenna. Urm. Don't kill me or anything but,**" he paused while pushing the door wider to allow a at least one meter tall stack of papers, in. "**It appears that Giotto escaped again to god-knows-where with Daemon, although I have no idea why with him, and Daemon kind of destroyed a whole town just now.**"

"**I see... Wait. Did you just say Daemon destroyed a WHOLE TOWN?**"

Backing off a little, G grimaced as he replied, "**Yes... Don't worry! He covered the whole town with his illusions! All you have to do now is to do the paperwork for him!**"

"**Why on earth do I have to do it for him! I mean, HE'S the one for created the mess, why should I be the one to do his work!**" She couldn't believe that she had to do it - her worst enemy, paperwork - for him when she wasn't even notified that he went out nor at the event scene!

"**W-well, you are the boss of him so you have to do it.**" With that, G hurriedly left the room, knowing that Jenna would soon explode.

'**Urgh. Why is fate so cruel to me?**' Jenna groaned as she stated at the new stack of paperwork G had just brought. '**Forget it. I'm going to have my rest.**' She stood up and left the room secretly. Why secretly? If anyone saw her trying to escape, they would most likely lock her in her office again after that one accident which caused everyone including Alaude, to be cautious of her. That's another story for another time.

Taking small and quiet steps, Jenna unknowingly went to one of the most avoided section in the Vongola Mansion, Talbot's Laboratories. She wondered around the place until a cheer came from a room ahead.

She quickens her pace and stopped in front of the room. After checking whose room was it, she gulped and opened the door as softly as possible. She peeked into the room and saw Talbot grinning like a mad scientist, which means he either invented something awesome or he founded interesting information on improving their weapons.

Jenna had a mental battle on whether she should enter to find out what he did or should she wait for him to announce to her and her guardians. Curiosity got better of her, she knocked on the door but Talbot didn't hear it. She entered the room when Talbot decided to activate his new invention.

A bright blinding light came from the object and swallowed Jenna. As the light diminished, the room only left Talbot alone holding his invention, Time Compass. "Damn. Another failure." Talbot cursed and threw the object on the table and left to vent his frustration.

"**Urgh.**" groaned Jenna. "**Where the hell am I?**"

A voice which most likely belong to a 8 years-old children, came from her side "**W-who a-are y-you! W-where i-is m-my sis-sister!**"

"**W-what?**" Jenna turned a little too quickly and a crack sound was heard. "**Ow ow ow. My neck...**"

"**A-are y-you a-al-alright?**" the same voice asked her, concerned about her neck.

"**Ow. I'm alright.**" Jenna winced and she rub her sore neck, slowly stretching it to prevent it from hurting again. After it got better, Jenna stared at the little boy who she found very _VERY_ familiar.

"**What's your name?**" Jenna blurted out suddenly, causing the little boy to jump in shock.

"**G-Giotto... Giotto Vongola.**" answered the little boy.

Jenna eyes widened in shock. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind. 'He must be joking. Giotto is like what, 18 years-old now! How can he be this little boy!"

"**W-who a-are y-you? W-where i-is m-my sis-sister?**" Giotto asked again.

Slightly panicking, Jenna answered with whatever she can think of, forgetting Giotto had Hyper Intuition. "**I'm... urm... Jane. About your sister, I'm... urm... not so sure about it.**"

"**Y-you're ly-lying... Whe-where is my s-sister!**" Giotto was on verged on crying as not only his sister went, missing; this strange sister was lying to him, making him think that his sister was capture by her.

"**I... I really don't know, so please stop asking me but I'm sure your sister is safe, don't worry, trust me.**" hoping to gain a little trust from Giotto, Jenna used her 'sister/mother power' on him.

After thinking for a few seconds, Giotto answered "**Ok... I will trust you...**".

Sighing a sigh of relief in her mind, Jenna stood up and asked "**What's today's date?**".

"**24 January 1XXX.**"

"**Isn't your birthday tomorrow? Let's get you a present!**" Jenna exclaimed since buying birthday gifts for her brother was always a fun trip. She carried Giotto and made sure he was secured in her arms before she dashed off to shop. Giotto didn't even have a chance to ask her why she knew his birthday is tomorrow as he was practically kidnapped to do shopping with her.

After 10 minutes…

To say Giotto was surprise is an understatement. Boy, he was shock to the core. Why? You see, in just 10 minutes, note, TEN minutes, Jenna had bought so many things - soft toys, toy cars, toy swords, toy guns, snacks, food and many more. And what's worse was that she didn't seem to be satisfied. Giotto belief she would had continued to shop if he didn't stopped her by saying he wouldn't be able to carry them back to the orphanage himself.

As the two slowly approached the orphanage, Jenna felt that her time here, in this time, was up. She stopped Giotto and squat down to match his height. "**Giotto, I need to go already. Take care of yourself and make sure G does not curse too much ok?**"

Giotto just nodded as he watches Jenna lifted herself up and smiled at her as she slowly disappeared into the bright light coming from her. "**Goodbye, sister.**"

"**Urgh. Damn. Why does it always hurt so much when I arrived at some place.**" complained Jenna as she found herself back in Talbot's room.

"**Zero, what are you doing here!**" Talbot exclaimed when he arrived as he heard a loud crash coming from his room.

"**You don't need to know and please if you could, get rid of that new invention of yours. It got me sent back in time.**"

"**Se-sent back in t-time?**"

"**Yes. It's dangerous so keep an eye on it or destroy it. We wouldn't want others to get a hold of this since they might try to change the past or future.**" Jenna ordered Talbot.

"**Yes, Zero. But it's alright if I want to keep it and improve on it right?!**" Talbot eyes were literally shining as he looked at Jenna with hopeful look on his face.

"**Fine. Remember what I had said. Keep an eye on it and lend it to me when I need some time away from G **(PAPERWORK)**.**" with that, Jenna disappeared behind the door, heading back to her office.

**Back to Present (A/N: Jenna will be Reina again XD)**

"So... That's pretty much it." Reina ended.

"I-I see... So where's the Time Compass now?" questioned Tsuna, who's really interested in the object.

"Not-Going-To-Tell-You." Reina childishly stuck out her tongue and ran off before Tsuna could even respond.

Stopping at her room, she went in and took out a golden pocket watch that all of her guardians and Giotto had as proof of their friendship requested by Giotto, her one is special. It's a combination of a pocket watch and the invention of Talbot, Time Compass. She sighed and put in on as a necklace again as she did in the past...

* * *

**AHHH~~ Finally finished this chapter. I'm dying of fatigue soon but my holidays offically started XD WOOTS~! I got lucky this time and passed my English but I guess I should work harder for it! Feel so proud of myself getting 20th position in my class (43 ppl) and 24th in my stream (121 ppl)! My class is seriously full of geniuses of SCREW THEM.**

**MY NECK HURTS OMG! PAIN T_T Guess I'm on the comp for too long :x Played too much MapleSEA and AuditionSEA so this is my price huh? T_T**

**Thanks for the follow, favourite and review ShinigamiinPeru XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Wanted to start on Chapter 4 first but I ended up writing a extra DX So I pray to myself that I will start on Chapter 4 soon XD**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Mess With The Zero

Chapter 4: Don't Mess With The Zero

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

Reina was woken at the sound of a gunshot and a girlish shriek. She shot up straight, got of the bed, almost destroying the door that was blocking her way. She peered out into the hallway and found Tsuna's room door opened. Creeping her way towards the room, she made sure that her presence was erased and her weapon in her hand.

Her weapon was now a handgun that uses flames as bullets. She leaned against the wall next to the door, removing the safety as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, she spun around, standing at the entrance to show herself to the intruder with her gun pointing at him. Despite being shocked to see that it was actually a baby who's the intruder, she came to a conclusion he's a Arcobaleno after seeing his Yellow Pacifier hanging around his neck.

"Get away from him." Reina spoke in a cold voice.

"Re-reina-san!" Tsuna squeaked as he saw his ancestor's sister standing at his door, with a gun pointing at Reborn. "C-calm d-down! P-put your gu-gun down too!"

"Not till he gets off you."

The situation was simple. Reborn came back earlier in the morning and he, as usual, decided to scare the daylight out of Tsuna by shooting him awake with Leon. He was standing on Tsuna's stomach, preventing him from getting up until Reina came along, bursting the door open with a handgun pointing at him.

"You must be Jenna Vongola, Vongola Zero." Reborn asked in his squeaky voice, not leaving his spot on Tsuna's stomach.

Reina glared at the Arcobaleno before replying, "Yes, and who might you be, Arcobaleno?"

"The name's Reborn, I'm the world's greatest hitman and Dame-Tsuna's tutor, training him to be the next Vongola Famiglia Boss." Reborn just simply stared back at Reina, not caring about the glare sending to him.

Reina lowered her gun and put it over her wrist, changing it into a bracelet. "I see, so do you have any idea on how to get me back to my time?"

"Currently no, but our Vongola engineers are researching for a method to send you back to your original time."

Reina sighed as she flopped down on Tsuna's bed, "Then, what am I suppose to do now?"

"You will stay in Dame-Tsuna's house as they work on it and you will attend Namimori-chuu along with Dame-Tsuna and his guardians." Reborn said as he jumped off Tsuna and landed on the floor, soundless. "You two better get going, you are going to be late."

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! REBORN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" shrieked Tsuna who dashed into the bathroom with his uniform in his hands. He got ready in recorded time while Reina changed into her uniform that was given by Reborn.

Rushing down the stairs, as per usual, Tsuna's managed to trip in the air and fell down the stairs, face landing on the ground.

"Ara ara? Tsu-kun, is that your new friend?" Nana asked as she saw Reina standing next to Tsuna, holding her hand out to help Tsuna up.

"My name is Sawada Reina, nice to meet you. I'm Tsuna's distant relative that came from Italy that arrived yesterday." Reina lied smoothly with her training in the past, to Nana, who believed immediately.

"Oh! I'm so sorry that I didn't manage to greet you yesterday! Ara ara, Tsu-kun and Reina-chan, you guys better hurry, it's getting late!" Nana smiled warmly before ushering the two of them out.

"ITTEKIMASU!" the both shouted in unison, before Tsuna suddenly dashed off with Gokudera, who gave a quick shout of "JYUUDAIME, ZERO, GOOD MORNING!", and Yamamoto behind him, leaving Reina dumbfounded at his actions.

"Why did he run so fast to school?" she asked Reborn who's following beside her.

"Because of a certain perfect that will bite anyone to death for tardiness, you better hurry along too." Reborn answered before disappearing into one of his secret passageways.

'Hmm... Guess I should run too!" Reina thought before running off.

When she was running halfway, she passed by Tsuna and his two guardians, who was shocked that she could run so fast that she actually overtook them when they started running first. Luckily for the four of them, they reached school just in time before the bell rang. They parted ways as Reina had to go to the principal office first while the three of them headed to class.

After all the procedures, Reina headed to her assigned class, 2-A. After walking for a few minutes, Reina felt uncomfortable in skirt thus somehow changed it into long pants which males wore. Knocking on the door, she back-stepped as he heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened revealing a middle-aged man with a grumpy look on his face.

"Who are you?" asked the man who made Reina immediately hate him due to his attitude.

"I'm a new transferee, Sawada Reina. Nice to meet you." Reina gave him an angelic (fake) smile as she introduced herself to the hated man.

"Hmph. Wait here until I ask you to come in."

"Okay!" Reina continued the angelic (fake) smile until he turned his back on her. Her face immediately changed into one of her death glares, which made many people, including Alaude and Daemon to grimace.

"Class, we have a new student. Let's welcome her into our class!" the man "excitedly" announced to the class.

"Could the person be Reina-san?" whispered Tsuna as he looked towards the door.

Reina walked in confidently with her boss aura, a small smile was plastered on her face but Tsuna could tell it was fake. The class gasped as she came in. Her powerful charisma was overflowing and many of the guys drooped despite the fact that she was not wearing a skirt, which disappointed them a lot. She stopped in front of the whole class, giving a smirk, she introduced herself. "I'm Sawada Reina, Tsuna's distant relative. I'm Italian so don't bother about asking me about my hair colour, it natural. Plus, don't you guys DARE to bully, call him names or whatever again, or you have to deal with me. Get it?" An evil gleam shone in her eyes, somewhat as if asking them to dare to defy her. No one dared to answer thus making Reina raising her voice a little, with a bit of her boss aura in it. "GET IT?"

"Y-YES!" the class shouted.

"Oh, they include you too, Nezu-sensei." Reina gave her angelic (fake) smile again as she turned to face the terrified man.

"YES!" the man squeaked.

"Good! Alright, back to business. Where am I supposed to sit, Nezu-sensei?"

"Beside Da-Sa-Sawada." the man stuttered when he almost insulted Tsuna again by calling him 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Reina casually walked to her sit but not before greeting her brother's descendent and his friends.

"Ciao, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"Ah! Hi Reina-san!" Tsuna replied with a small smile. Whereas Yamamoto replied with his usual smile, "Yo! Reina-san!" and Gokudera said-shouted, "GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, ZERO!"

Since when did Gokudera started to call her Zero was a mystery to Reina since at first he was not happy with her but the next day he just suddenly decided to treat her exactly like Tsuna except calling her Zero since she's well, the Zero.

After the class settled down, the lessons began. Not even five minutes had passed; Reina and Yamamoto had fallen asleep. For Reina case, she didn't bother to learn this kind of things and for Yamamoto, he didn't understand at all. Nezu-sensei saw that Reina was asleep so he thought he could use this chance to bully Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, answer this question!" Nezu-sensei shouted at him.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna stared at the question blankly despite Gokudera tried to tell him the answer at his side. "I-I don't k-know."

The whole class started laughing at him with the exception of Tsuna's close friends, Gokudera who was busy scowling at the teacher, Kyoko who was upset at the class behavior and surprisingly Hana who was irritated at the class for being so childish.

Suddenly, a dark-menacing aura came from beside Tsuna. Reina was woken once again-this time not by a gunshot nor a girlish shriek but laughter-, she was furious at the fact that nobody remembered her warning and dared to humiliate Tsuna. She slammed her table and stood up, giving everyone that were laughing a death glare which made all of them shrunk into their seats. Her glare intensified when her eyes met with Nezu-sensei's. "What had I said just now?" said Reina.

The students kept quiet, no one dared to say anything. "Oh? Nobody is answering me huh." Reina's attitude changed to one of her sadistic ones, she walked around the class, stopping in front of a boy with a panic look on his face.

Placing both her hands on his table, Reina bent down to his height and asked "Nee? Do you remember what I had said just now?"

The teen glanced to the side for help but his classmates avoided his eyes. He gulped and answered "Y-you s-said no-not to bu-bully, in-insult o-or hu-humiliate Da-Sawa-Sawada..."

"Oh! Someone DOES remember!" Reina applaud before giving her sadistic smile again. "So may I know what had the class plus Nezu-sensei had done to Tsuna?"

"W-We in-insulted hi-him an-and hu-humiliated hi-him."

"SO YOU BASTARDS KNOW WHAT YOU HADE DONE TO JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahaha. It's not nice to call people names you know?" Yamamoto said smilingly.

"Re-Reina-san! It's o-ok. I'm u-use to it a-already!" Tsuna quickly interrupted before Reina could respond.

"Tsuna, you mustn't get use to this kind of things, you mustn't." Reina paused after giving Tsuna a small smile and turned to the class saying "So I'm must make them understand what's right and what's wrong for you!"

"Firstly," she paused giving the class including Nezu-sensei a hard look. "You people must understand it's not right to think you can just make fun of someone and humiliate them for entertainment."

"Secondly, like Yamamoto said, it's not nice to call people names you know? So unless you want me to call you unpleasant names or tor-I mean punish you, please stop calling Tsuna names." Reina grinned inwardly as she saw her classmates paled when they heard her slipped tongue, 'torture.'

"Lastly, from what I have heard, Nezu-sensei is supposed to be fired right?" Reina innocently asked.

The class went silent for a moment before shouting at Nezu to get out of the class. Fearing that he would not be able to see another day, he quickly ran out of the class. Feeling satisfied, Reina went back to her seat and fell asleep almost immediately.

"You know, how did Reina-san know about them always trying to humiliate me and Nezu-sensei's supposed to be sacked?" Tsuna voiced his question out loud.

"That would be because of me!" a squeaky voice came from the classroom front door. Everyone looked towards the door and found a 'man' standing there.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reboyama. I'm going to be your substitute teacher as Nezu-sensei been sacked again."

"Re-REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna!" scolded Reborn as he threw a chalk at Tsuna.

The students paled as they heard Reboyama-sensei just insulted Tsuna. They secretly snuck a glance at Reina who just woke up at Tsuna's shriek for the second time of the day.

"Ah, ciao Reborn." Reina yawned as she greeted Reborn.

"I'm Reboyama, not Reborn, Zero."

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep, night." and Reina snooze off again.

The students could not understand the interaction between Reboyama-sensei and Reina so they all had the same thought. "Never mess with Sawada Reina unless you have a death wish."

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 4 is finally done~! This should be what we call, Daily Life? I wanted to let Reina meet Hibari and Ryohei so I made her attend Namimori-chuu too XD But the main reason is to make sure Reina is with Tsuna at all times!**

**Holidays is good but I need to go back to school so many times T_T Just went to dental and cleaned my tooth... Now i feel weird o.O Learning Auto CAD is so BORING! Haiz. Oh well, after 17 Nov I'm OFFICIALLY FREE FROM GOING BACK SCHOOL XD**

**Right, I been playing MapleSEA so much that I had totally forgotten about this story DX I apologise for the long wait so forgive me T_T Evan so fun XD I'm already Level 111 :D Gonna chiong (if you understand means you are a Singaporean or at least know Singlish XD) my level - Level faster XD**

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 4 seems funny to me since I literally bashed the whole class XD Will start on Chapter 5 ASAP DX**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting The Tenth's Guardians

Chapter 5: Meeting The Tenth's Guardians

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

Perhaps it was because of the 'little' incident that happened in the class that morning; everyone from the class was avoiding Tsuna just so they wouldn't accidentally insult him or anything.

Okay, strike that.

It's the WHOLE school that's avoiding Tsuna and especially Reina. Well, the news of her arrival and actions was spread through the whole school between an hour.

The news soon reached the sun and cloud guardians but apparently Ryohei didn't understand so he dashed off asking (shouting) for Tsuna. Hibari was a bit curious of the character, Reina, as someone finally had the guts to actually stand up against a whole class and did such a big effect on the whole school. But he wasn't happy as she's more or less disturbing the peace in Namimori-chuu so he left the reception room to find her.

Ryohei ran passed Tsuna and the gang without realizing and was still shouting, "SAWADA! SAWADA WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME! SAWA-"

"Shut up, lawn head! Jyuudaime's and Zero's ear will go dead if you don't stop shouting!" Gokudera shouted back.

"OH! OCTOPUS HEAD! SAWADA! YAMAMOTO! AND I DON'T KNOW WHO ARE YOU!" he exclaimed as he notice the others.

"That's kind of rude as you didn't introduce yourself first before asking for others name." Reina calmly replied, hiding her surprise that Ryohei look like Knuckle.

"AH! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I LOVE TO BOX!" he introduced himself while pumping his fists in the air.

Reina chuckled as Ryohei's personality was exact copy of Knuckle with his loudness and all. "I'm Sawada Reina. I'm not really fond of boxing but fighting is fun."

"WHY YOU DON'T LIKE BOXING! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL HAVE FUN!"

"Long story short, bad memories. No thanks. I'm fine with not liking boxing. Anyway," Reina paused, turning to Tsuna "is he your sun guardian?" she asked as she pointed towards Ryohei.

"Eh? Ye-yes!" Tsuna was a bit shocked that Reina guessed correctly.

As the gang continued their way to the roof, Ryohei kept trying to get Tsuna and Reina to join his club which irritated Gokudera to no end. Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down before he explode and start fighting with Ryohei while Yamamoto was somehow calming them down in his own way. Reina pretended that she didn't know them and walked a distance away from them. When they reached the roof, Tsuna then realized he forgotten to bring his lunchbox and get one for Reina. He was about to head downstairs to the cafeteria to grab something, the door opened suddenly hitting Tsuna forehead and caused him to fell on the ground.

A kid in cow suit with afro-style hair and a horn at the sides (?) of his head jumped on Tsuna's stomach and announced his arrival with a loud and irritating voice.

"Dame-Tsuna! The great Lambo-san is here to deliver your lunch! Now bow down before me and thank the great Lambo-san!"

"L-Lambo!"

"Stupid cow! Get lost!"

Reina calmly walked towards the two and grabbed Lambo by his collar. "Nee, it's not nice to disrespect someone older then you, kid."

Lambo struggled in her grip and screamed "LET ME GO! DAME-TSUNA IS DAME-TSUNA! LET ME GO YOU OLD HAG!"

"You stupid cow! How dare you insult Zero and Jyuudaime!"

Slightly *cough* very *cough* angered at the insult, Reina tightened her grip and had a sadistic smile on her face, making the people on the roof shiver except Lambo. "Kid, you know?" she shifted her position getting ready for something. "I'M BARELY 20!" and she threw Lambo far away through the sky.

"REINA-SAN! LAMBO!" the crowd was shocked that Reina was so sensitive about her age that she even threw a kid from the roof.

"What happen if he were to land in a weird position or somewhere strange! Or worse, w-what I-if he d-d-died o-of t-the im-impact! Tsuna was panicking as he thought of all the possibilities that might happen to Lambo.

"Don't worry, I threw him in the direction of your house. He will be fine. Plus, I bet he will be hanging on the tree next to your window. My calculations are never wrong. Just chill." Reina stopped Tsuna from getting into mother hen mode and calmly fixed her uniform before heading out of the roof. Just when she was about to go into the building a figure stood in front of her with tofas in his hands.

"No crowding at the door, herbivore. I will bite you to death." was what he said before he attacked Reina.

She dodged the blows with skill and experience. After a couple of dodging, she got tired of it and grabbed the incoming tofa with her left hand and used her right leg to kick the other tofa away.

"Rei-Reina-san wo-won?"

"What do you expect, Decimo? I AM the founder of Vongola, Jenna Vongola." Reina replied in a nonchalant voice.

"Carnivore... Don't crowd again." Hibari growled lowly before he took his leave. He was pissed that she beat him and hid his surprise that she's the founder of Vongola.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Ryohei shouted since well, he's an idiot who only can understand things that are explained in the simplest way which even a kid can understand.

"O-onii-san..."

"Ah! Tsuna, just now that disrespectful kid is your lightning guardian whereas that 'I will bite to death' guy is your cloud guardian, right?"

"You got that right, Zero." a squeaky voice replied.

Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn hovering right above Reina with Leon as a parachute. "R-Reborn! Since when you're here!"

Leon almost immediately transformed into a hammer which Reborn used to hit Tsuna on the head. "I've been here since just now, only that you didn't notice me Dame-Tsuna."

"Ite! Mou, Reborn. Stop hitting me every time!" Tsuna rubbed his now bruised head, wincing at the touch.

"What did you just say Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn gave an innocent looking stare which actually was a death glare underneath it.

"N-Nothing!" Tsuna squeaked before grabbing the bento that Lambo brought just now and passed the extra bento that was in along with his to Reina. They quickly ate, well, not Reina, as the bell might be ringing anytime soon.

Reina ate at her own pace but she still managed to finish her bento before Tsuna who was rushed eating. Just when he finished, the warning bell rang. "Let's go back to class now!" smiled Tsuna who was relief that he finished on time and rushed back to class with his friends.

When they entered, the class fell silent as they watched Reina slowly stroll to her seat with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto behind her. None of them dared to open their mouth when they quickly head back to their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in and save them from their misery. When the teacher came in, he was shocked that the noisy class was actually so quiet. He then remembered the rumours that were spreading like wild fire in the school; he gulped as he stood in front of the class, not used to the silence. He quietly took a deep breath, hoping that his voice would not break as he spoke.

"R-right, class. Take out your textbook an-and flip to pa-page 106..." he trailed off as he quickly turned to face the board, not wanting to see the looks that the students are giving him. He knew that look. It's the look that they always give when they have too much homework from another teacher and want him to save them from the misery or something like that. He hoped that the lesson would quickly end so he could get out of the class soon. He could even feel the stare that the transfer student was giving him, as if challenging him to make a move that would most likely cost his own life.

Tsuna sweat dropped when he heard the teacher stuttered. He understand him since it's rare that the class is this quiet as they would only be like that when Hibari came to their class to 'bite them to death'. He snuck a glance at Gokudera who's face was as usual- a scowl then he looked at Yamamoto who's even smiling while sleeping, giving Tsuna a thought that it was kind of creepy. Lastly, he peeked at the corner of his eyes, seeing that Reina was actually staring at the teacher's head, daring him to do something like insulting Tsuna. He sweat dropped again when Reina drop her stare when she sensed Tsuna staring at her. She smiled at him before going to sleep as she finished analysing the terrified teacher. She knew that he would not dare to do something like what that Nezu did since he was pretty much scared of her already.

School ended peacefully for Tsuna as nobody bullied him, except this group of idiotic third years who thought that Reina was just a small little girl with only words, no actions. They caught Tsuna who was just coming out of the toilet and dragged him back into the toilet. Just when the leader was about to punch Tsuna in the face, someone grabbed him by the collar and got punched square in his face. His friends were shocked when they saw the attacker was Reina. They panicked and tried to hit her but they all failed miserably since they were practically hitting the air. Tsuna watched in amazement as Reina practically squashed them like bugs. "Come on, Tsuna. I don't want to stay in a men's washroom for so long." said Reina when she left the toilet quickly.

Tsuna quietly chuckled at the incident that just happened, which caused Yamamoto to question him. "Tsuna, why are you laughing to yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something funny." replied Tsuna as he snuck a glance at Reina who's fully awake unlike when she's in class.

"If you are thinking of what happened just now, shut up." Reina growled.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I won't laugh again." Tsuna apologised as he laughed at her just now when they left the toilet.

When they reached Tsuna's house, he told them to wait outside as he went in to get something. He came out after a few minutes with onigiris placed in a plastic bag. "Let's go visit Chrome. I bet Ken and Chikusa are still feeding her with only junk food."

"Chrome?" questioned Reina.

"Ah... One of mist guardians." answered Tsuna sheepishly while scratching back of his head.

"Oh? You special little kid, to have two mist guardians and a girl too." teased Reina as she smirked at Tsuna flushed face.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright? Your face is so red!" Gokudera started to flustered, worried about his Jyuudaime's health.

"Yeah, Tsuna. You alright?" Yamamoto was concerned about his friend's health since he thought Tsuna's sick.

"E-Eh? I-I'm fine! Really!" he quickly calmed himself down and continued his way to Kokuyo Land. The group walked in silence was what I wanted to say but with Gokudera and Yamamoto it's impossible. Yamamoto accidentally made a what-seem-to-be rude comment to Tsuna according to Gokudera which ended another one-sided fight with Gokudera doing all the shouting while Yamamoto just laughed it off. The two Vongolas sweat dropped at the both of them, making no moves to stop them.  
"Are they always like this?"

"E-eh? Yeah..."

"Hah... Just like G and Asari when they were younger..." recalled Reina as she watched the two fought.

"E-eh? G and Asari were like that before?!" Tsuna was shocked that G who looked mature was like that once.

"Yup. When we could no longer take it, I and Giotto would each smack G's and Asari's head with a paper fan." Reina smirked as she remembered the feeling of hitting them on their head.

"P-PAPER FAN?" squeaked Tsuna, which caused Gokudera to stop his fight and fuss about his boss again.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Really." persuaded Tsuna.

Hearing that, he returned to fighting with Yamamoto again.

"Want to try?" Reina's smirk widen if possible as she handled a paper fan she got from god-knows-where to Tsuna, who reluctantly took it.

Taking a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing...' he thought as he smacked Gokudera's head with his paper fan while Reina' smacked Yamamoto's head with her's.

"OW! WHAT THE FU-" Gokudera cut himself off when he saw the 'attacker' was Tsuna.

"Jy-Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry! I must have done something wrong that made you hit me! I shall commit senpaku now!" Gokudera banged his head on the floor furiously as apology.

"Reina that hurts you know." Yamamoto who's ever smiling told Reina when it hurts but he's STILL smiling away.

Reina started laughing away while Tsuna was trying to stop Gokudera from really committing senpaku.

"Tsuna, if we don't go soon, we will miss dinner by the time we reach home!"

"B-but Gokudera-kun..." he trailed off as he glanced at Gokudera who's desperately trying to die with Yamamoto 'trying' to stop him by making him angrier with his remarks.

"Leave him be. Let's go!" Reina exclaimed as she dragged Tsuna behind her.

* * *

After many obstacles, one of them being Lambo who called Reina an old hag again and being kicked to somewhere in Namimori, they finally reached their destination, Kokuyo Land.

"Finally, we are here..." sighed Tsuna. He was so tired of all the problems along the way except the part which he met Kyoko by accident.

They walked in twos with Tsuna and Reina at the front and Gokudera and Yamamoto at the back. Reina and Tsuna stopped walking which caused Gokudera and Yamamoto almost banging into them.

"What's wrong, Jyuudaime, Zero?" asked Gokudera while was looking around the area for assassins or anything sorts.

"I felt someone watching us but my Hyper Intuition is not acting up." replied Tsuna as he scanned the surroundings.

"Come out. I know you guys are there. One behind the tree next to the lamp post on my right and another one on the other tree next to the bench behind us." Reina calmly ordered.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto thought she was just joking but a figure each came out of where Reina said they are.

"Who are you-pyon! Vongola! Why did you bring someone else here when you are not welcome here too!" the one from on the tree said.

"Decimo, you know them?" Reina was clearly in boss mode since she even called Tsuna, Decimo. Tsuna quickly nodded and introduced them. "He's Joshima Ken," he gestured to the growling teen, "and he's Kakimoto Chikusa." he gestured to the quiet teen who had not spoke a single word.

"Don't go telling our names to everyone Vongola-pyon!" growled Ken.

"You rude animal! Don't order Jyuudaime around!" scowled Gokudera.

"What did you just say-pyon!" and round two of fighting began for Gokudera.

"Sorry about that. Ignore him. You guys are here for Chrome right? She's at the usual place." Chikusa opened his mouth for the first time since Tsuna and the others arrived.

"O-okay! Thanks!" Tsuna quickly made his way to find Chrome with the others tagging behind him. After finding the room, he saw Chrome sitting on the sofa with a packet of chips in her hands.

"Chrome!" Tsuna called out as he approaches her so that she won't be frighten if he suddenly appeared.

Chrome looked up from her food and saw the group of people. "B-Bossu..." she stared at Reina as she had not seen her before. "Ah! This is Reina-san, she's from Primo's time and is Vongola Zero..." Tsuna whispered the last part softly to her as he passed the onigiris to her.

"Vongola Ze-"

"Shhh! Don't say it so loudly!" Tsuna quickly stop Chrome from repeating it again and turned to Reina.  
"This is Chrome, one of my mist guardians." he introduced as Chrome shyly nodded her head to Reina who smiled warmly in return causes Chrome to blush slightly. And suddenly, from behind the sofa, came a creepy laugh. "Kufufu. I was wondering why Tsunayoshi-kun would visit us and I see the reason now."

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna squeaked at the sudden appearance of his another mist guardian.

"And this is?" questioned Reina.

"Kufufu. I'm Rokudo Mukuro. Definitely not his mist guardian."

"Hm?" Reina looked at Tsuna with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I will explain later." he whispered at her ear.

"We will take our leave now. Come on, Tsuna. I want to eat dinner." Reina pulled Tsuna by his collar and left with Gokudera and Yamamoto running behind.

* * *

Fortunately for them, they reached home safely and obstacles-less. They had dinner and went to bed after washing up. Reina totally ignored Lambo and adore Fuuta and I-Pin a lot since they are both good kids. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief as nothing really bad happened throughout the day and Reina fell asleep while thinking about how the Decimo's guardians are almost a carbon-copy of her-Giotto's guardians...

* * *

**YAY OMG YAY! FINALLY CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! Haiz. I so tired. Reina finally met all Tsuna's guardians! Seriously hate the 5 years old Lambo. But TYL Lambo and 20YL Lambo is HOT Ｏ****(≧∇≦)Ｏ ****Right, the age setting. These are when Reina left the past.**

**Giotto, G, Asari - 22**

**Reina - 19, Going 20 (She look young, ok?)**

**Alaude, Daemon, Knuckle - 24**

**Lampo - 17**

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome - 14**

**Ryohei, Mukuro - 15**

**Hibari - 16**

**Lambo - 5 (i suppose? he dont seem to grow up. so irritating.)**

**I know this is late but WHY REBORN ENDED T_T I WANT TO SEE TYL TSUNA FOR GIOTTO'S SAKE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE FUTURE ARC AND NOW IT ENDED AND I STILL DON'T SEE WHAT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO T_T So now,I'm spamming Reborn's OST. MUKURO's AND HIBARI's GOLDEN VOICE 3 Spamming Yakusoku no Basho E one of the best OST i ever heard. Meaningful much (ノ＞▽＜。****)ノ ****But I cant stop laughing whenever I heard Kusakabe's voice hahahahaha.**

**MapleSEA just have to come out the job I have been waiting for so long and made me unable to write DX Full of excuse I know :3 Just found out Love so Life is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo cute! (ノ*****゜▽゜*****)**

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 5 let me vent my anger on 5 year old lambo yippie! Not sure when I am starting on Chapter 6 though :D**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!

* * *

**OMG MY INTERNET SCARED ME FOR A MOMENT. IT SUDDENLY COUDN'T CONNECT AND WHEN I GOT BACK TO THIS PAGE I COULDN'T FIND THIS CHAPTER! AND I FREAKED AND SPAM THE BACK BUTTON AND FOUND THIS AGN. THANK GIOTTO THANK LORD GIOTTO!**

* * *

**WOW SCARED ME AGN BY TELLING ME THIS CHAPTER ONLY HAD 449 WORDS WHEN IT CLEARLY HAD MORE THAN 2000.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Through Rings Part 1

Chapter 6: Meeting Through Rings Part 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

A few days had passed after the meeting of Tsuna's guardian for Reina, and there was still no news of solution to get her sent back to her original time. She started to get restless and often vent her frustration through sparring with Hibari or tor-teaching Lambo to show respect to others (through violence).

School was as usual, many avoided Tsuna and Reina like plague while some formed fan clubs for Reina due to her 'handsome' looks and 'mature and cool' attitude. And the funniest of all was that majority of the members are FEMALES when Reina is a female too. Some of them even refuse to accept the fact that she's a she not he whereas some believe she's a she not a he but there were still some that doesn't mind whether she's a she or a he since they will still love her no matter what. Basically, Reina has too many annoying and pesky fans like Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Nothing much happened except you count Reborn blackmailing Reina into training Tsuna by using information of Giotto's and his guardians' life after she came to this period. You can say that it was pretty much a daily routine for her get blackmail by Reborn when she refuses to hurt Tsuna but always ended up being tempted by the information. She controlled herself from using full strength since she's practically fighting Tsuna barehanded, which is to prevent him from getting worse injuries like blade cuts.

As Reina and Tsuna were having a training session at Asarigumi [1], Reborn's phone rang. Leon changed into a cell phone when Reborn took him off his hat, answering the call without looking at the caller id.

"Ciaossu. May I help you with anything, Talbot?"

Reina halted her movement the moment she heard Talbot's name being mentioned. "That sickening fella is still alive!"

Tsuna jumped at her insult at Talbot before going out of HDW mode and answered her, "e-eh? You mean Talbot-san?"

"Who else. He's the most sickening fella I ever knew unless you count that pedophile Daemon in."

"A-ah... Ye-yes."

"OH MY GIOTTO! THIS IS SO FREAKING SCARY! HE LIVED FOR 400 YEARS ALREADY?!" exclaimed Reina. Well, who wouldn't be shocked that a human actually lived THAT long and is still alive and kicking!"

"..." Tsuna just fainted since he just realized this fact whereas Reborn just ignored them since he already knew Talbot lived for 400 plus years through the story that time when Reina explained to Tsuna about her Time Traveling experiences [2].

"...Is that voice... Zero?!" Talbot literally shouted through the phone which allowed Reina to hear clearly what he just said or shouted. Reborn handed the phone over to Reina as she spoke.

"Yes, it's me, the one and only Vongola Zero, Jenna Vongola a.k.a Sawada Reina, sister of Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola a.k.a Sawada Ieyasu. Long time no see... or hear to you, Talbot."

The line went silent for a moment. Reina heard sobs coming over from the other side, without her realizing, tears begun to roll down her cheeks as she smiled to the phone. "Talbot, don't cry. You know I don't like it when people cry..."

After sucking in deep breaths, Talbot began firing her questions like "where have you been?", "why couldn't we find you after the war?", "what are you doing at Japan?" and so on and so forth.

Chuckling, Reina said "Talbot, one question at a ti-."

"You know what, I'm coming over to Japan NOW." With that, he hung up without saying goodbye.

"..." Reina stared at the phone for a few seconds before exploding. "WHAT HECKS WRONG WITH HIM! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING AND HE FREAKING HUNG UP ON ME!"

"So, what did he say?" Reborn asked as he took back Leon, who quickly ran back to his spot on Reborn' fedora.

"He's coming over Japan now." sighed Reina as she ran her hand through her hair, messing it up slightly.

Thud.

"?" Both Reina and Reborn turned around to only see Tsuna once again fainted at the news of Talbot coming over. Reina sweat dropped at that while Reborn sighed inwardly due to Tsuna over-reaction.

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!"

Tsuna's eyes quickly shot open and rolled to his side as Reborn's 10 ton hammer landed at where his head was supposed to be.

"R-Reborn! Ple-please s-stop us-using tha-that ha-hammer to wa-wake m-me u-up...!" stuttered Tsuna and he was trying to catch his breath after his near death-experience.

"Hn. Go gather your guardians, tell them to sleepover at your house. Talbot may come rushing here anytime although it normally takes 12 hours arrive in Japan from Italy and he might be able to use the Vongola Rings to help Zero to get back in time." Reborn ord-told Tsuna. At the word 'help Zero to get back in time', Tsuna quickly got up and ran off to think of ways to get his guardians over for a sleepover.

Reina sighed before opening the sliding door that led out to the garden, sitting at the ledge, she spoke with a sad tone. "Reborn, why are you getting his hopes up? You know it's impossible to get me back even with my Time Compass [a]. Even if Talbot did suggest a method, it wouldn't work... If it worked, Talbot would have not be behaving like that or the history of Vongola would long have me in it right..." she trailed off as more tears came rolling down her cheeks. She pulled up both her legs and hid her face behind her knees, silently sobbing as Reborn walked over to her, standing beside her as he watched the night sky.

"Don't worry, Tsuna and his guardians would find a way to get you back. It might change the past and future but I don't think it matters to them. After all, without you, there wouldn't be them right?"

Reina did not answer as she knew Reborn already know the answer. If she had not brought her friends and guardians together, they would be strangers for life, without any goals to keep them moving, or perhaps, become enemies. She learnt that Tsuna and his guardians are direct descendants of her-Giotto's guardians, it's just that they didn't know. Otherwise why would they look so similar to them?

The both enjoyed the comfort given by each other, staying in the same position until Reina calmed down and left to wash up.

* * *

"Kufufu... Why am I here, too? I believe this is a guardian gathering, I clearly made it clear that I'm not a mist guardian." obviously it's Mukuro that's speaking. I mean, who would make that kind creepy laugh other then Daemon Spade?

"You pineapple creep! You better be honored that Jyuudaime invited you!" Gokudera glared as he reached into his pockets for dynamites in case Mukuro decided to attack.

"Oya oya. Puppy-kun, why should I be honored in the first place? I would rather much not be here." Mukuro mocked Gokudera who was now seething with anger at him.

"TEME! YOU BAS-"

"Maa maa. Gokudera chill! You will get wrinkles soon if you continue to have to angry look on your face! Hahaha!" Yamamoto cut in without realizing that he insulted Gokudera unintentionally.

"THAT'S RIGHT OCTOPUS HEAD! YOUR FACE WILL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER IF YOU CONTINUE HAVE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" for once, Ryohei actually spoke-shouted something sensible, but it just made Gokudera angrier.

"AHODERA! GIVE ME CANDIES!" Lambo, who did not know what happened, acted like his usual self, demanding for more candies.

"Hn. For crowding here and disturbing the peace in Namimori, I'll bite you to death." said you-know-who, NOT VOLDEMORT, but by our greatest cloud guardian other than Alaude, Hibari Kyoya.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WILL F**KING KILL YO-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the door slammed opened, revealing Talbot who was looking around the room, ignoring the now quiet guardians who were staring at him.

"W-where's Zero? WHERE'S SHE!" screamed Talbot[b].

"… WHY DO YOU KNOW ZERO IS HERE?" Gokudera was on guard since only the guardians knew of the news. (Remember, only Tsuna and Reina was there when Talbot called and decided to come Japan. Tsuna did not tell them the reason to gather.)

Talbot ignored them and pushed pass them who was blocking the door to another part of the house. Before he gets to the door, it opened.

"Ara? What a surprise. How did you managed to get over here, Japan so fast? Good thing Reborn got Tsuna to gather his guardians earlier." said the person at the door, who's Reina.

"Z-Zero? I-is t-that r-real-really y-you...?" stuttered Talbot, not believing what he saw.

"Really, Talbot? The first thing you say is that?" sighed Reina before she did exactly what she did when she introduced herself to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto when she arrived [3].

Her shoes transformed into her Vongola Zero boots, floating above the ground with her twin daggers in her hands. A pure sky flame was lit on her forehead. Bowing slightly, she said, "Jenna Vongola a.k.a Sawada Reina, sister of Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola a.k.a Sawada Ieyasu, Vongola Zero."

After her self-introduction to Talbot again, Talbot once again burst into tears, which caused the guardians to be surprised (except Hibari and Mukuro). Sighing again, Reina deactivated her HDW and strolled over to Talbot, taking him into a hug. The guardians felt that they were interrupting their moment so they left the room, except Hibari who already left when Reina finished her introduction and Mukuro who disappeared into the mist. Even Lambo knew he shouldn't be a nuisance for once since he quietly left the room with Ryohei behind him.

* * *

45 minutes had passed with Reina murmuring comforting words, Talbot FINALLY calmed down. It's sure amazing for a 400 plus years-old old man to cry for so long, eh? She settled Talbot on the sofa while she went to get Tsuna and his guardians to go back in.

With everyone in the room, including Hibari and Mukuro who are far away from each other, under the threat of our dearest, Reborn, awkward silence once again filled the room since nobody knew what to say in this kind of situation. Reina got frustrated and broke the silence.

"So? Any questions or whatever?"

And chaos broke loose. Questions from Gokudera and Talbot was heard, Ryohei was shouting something about he doesn't understand again, Yamamoto laughing for not knowing what's going on again, Lambo was crying for candies again, Mukuro laughing his creepy laughter while protecting Chrome from the 'noise pollution' with his barrier and Hibari was about to 'bite them to death' when a gunshot was heard. The room fell silence again as they saw it was Reborn who fired that shot.

"Finally. One question at a time or this will never end."

Gulping, Talbot spoke up. Even he doesn't want to piss Reborn off. "First thing first. How did you end up here and why couldn't we find you after the war?"

"Geez. One question at a time Talbot. Anyway, according to what I remember, I was hit by one of the bazooka that Dark Mixt was using and when I woke up, I was already here, on Decimo's bed. To answer your second question, I believe those bazookas are Time and Space Traveling Bazookas. So when I was sent here to this era, I did not have a future me to replace me thus most likely caused me to be stuck here, unable to go back to our time. Plus, I doubt the Time and Space Traveling Bazookas were completed and the Dark Mixt just decided to use it not caring about the damned consequences."

"Why didn't you use the Time Compass to get back?!" Talbot quickly covered his mouth when he realized he blurb out their secret. "I'm so sorry, Zero! It wasn't on purpose!"

Sighing for the n-th time, Reina felt like banging her head against the wall. "It's fine. Tsuna and Reborn already know about it."

If Reborn was surprise that she knew he eavesdropped, he defiantly did not show it. Instead, he continued to observe the situation silently. Though Tsuna and Reborn knew about the Time Compass, the others didn't and that's when Gokudera started to ask questions.

"Zero, what's 'Time Compass'?"

"This-" she took out her necklace and showed it to them,"-is Time Compass. It can allow-" she was cut off by Tsuna who was pouting at her while complaining. "You didn't show me when I ask you and you show it to everyone when Gokudera ask you." And off go Tsuna to one corner to sulk about it.

"JYUUDAIME! I'M NOT WORTHY AS YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN AS I MADE ZERO SHOW US THE TIME COMPASS WHEN SHE DIDN'T SHOW YOU!" and off go Gokudera who went to sulk with Tsuna at the same corner. Reina thought to herself 'That's one weird reason.'

"Well, if they don't want to listen, too bad. Anyway, as I was saying, Time Compass allows the user to travel across Time and Space without a fixed period and with an ever-changing time limit. It is created by Talbot and tested out by Me." explained Reina as she glanced at the two who were sulking but now fully paying attention to her.

"Hn." Hibari said something in only a way which he and Alaude can understand but luckily or unluckily for him, Reina understand.

"Oya oya. So you can travel freely across Parallel Worlds too?" asked Mukuro.

"Yes. But most of the time I get sent back to the past instead and I rarely got sent to a Parallel World."

"Zero, so why didn't you use the Time Compass to get back?" Gokudera repeated the question that Talbot asked earlier.

"Because, it's impossible to travel all the way back to 400 hundred years ago with Time Compass as the maximum number of years I had ever experience was 35 years ago or after." she paused as she recalled a few terrible memories, "Whenever I travelled to a time that I don't have a me there, I would have a hard time getting back to my original timing as it takes a lot of my flames to not just die at that era." Reina shuddered at the memory of her near death-experiences.

The listeners shuddered at the thought of stuck at a period where they don't exist plus can't get back and almost lose their life just to survive and get back.

"So, anymore questions?" announced Reina loudly to get back their attention, which succeeded as they were snapped out of it very quickly.

"LAMBO-SAMA WANTS-" before Lambo could continue, he was knocked out by Reborn but sadly he woke up soon since Reborn was nice enough for the day to not use full strength. Reborn decided he should be a saint for a day.

"A-ano... I-is it possible to s-send you b-back us-using the V-Vongola Rings?" voiced Tsuna.

"Don't ask me. Ask Talbot about this kind of things." Reina quickly pushed the question to Talbot.

"I'm not really sure about it but we could try asking Primo who's in the ring... …" he trailed off then Reina realised the important part.

"That's it! WHY DID I THINK OF IT BEFORE! I COULD TALK TO GIOTTO THROUGH THE VONGOLA RING AND REBORN WON'T BE ABLE TO BLACKMAIL ME!" shouted Reina before she realised accidentally blown her cool and calm looks. "Opps. Ignore me."

Tsuna sweat drop and summoned Primo's soul together with the guardians who summoned their ancestor from their rings[c]. Beside each guardian, a big flame of their attribute appeared. Slowly, the silhouettes of the Primo and his guardians formed, finally they showed up clearly[d].

"Decimo, what can we do for you?" asked Primo as he glanced around the room, observing the people there. His eyes stopped at Talbot who was quiet. "Ah... Talbot. My dear friend. You are still alive... That's just a joke. Don't take it to heart." joked Primo while his guardians snickered at when Talbot had an angry sign on his head.

"Giotto, it's not nice to make fun of people age you know?" the voice was familiar yet they couldn't pin-point who's was it.

"Who's that?" questioned G who was trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Wa-ta-shi, stupido G." said Reina as she suddenly appeared from behind Yamamoto who blocked her from their view.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPIDO! SHOW YOURSELF!" G snapped.

"Reina, why are you hiding behind me?" Yamamoto asked when he realised but she did not answer him.

"Reina? That sounds familiar. Who's name was it?" Primo thought out loud by accident while his guardians nodded in agreement.

"Wah. Giotto, how could you forget your younger sister's Japanese name?! Oh, I have such a bad brother..." Reina faked-cried as she stepped out of her hiding spot causing the first generations to froze.

"Are they frozen by Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition?" that was the only question that slipped through Reina's and Tsuna's mouth.

* * *

[1]Asarigumi - Yamamoto's Dojo

[2]Time Traveling - Omake 1. REBORN EVASDROPPED!

[3]Chapter 2 ending :3

[a] I HAVE SUCH LOUSY NAMING SKILL T_T

[b] OMG TALBOT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOC

[c] I'm letting them freely summon the 1st generation XD I love them as much as I love the 10th generation

[d] I'm too damn lazy to explain the whole thing.

* * *

**I'm finally updated after erm around 3 weeks :x I ended up typing the notes at the bottom since there's a few :3 I swear I made Talbot super OOC. Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude are so cruel! They forgotten Reina's name! Reina go ahead and punish them :D Rebocon is SO awesome XD Watching them over and over again~! My sister got irritated by it though :3 **

**I have no excuse this time. I'm just lazy.**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 6 DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME AT SOME POINT SO WHATEVER!**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Through Rings Part 2

Chapter 7: Meeting Through Rings Part 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"... It has been 5 minutes and they remained frozen-still..." Reina muttered as she circled the still-in-shock guardians. She poked Daemon's face causing him to be the first to recover.

Daemon gripped the hand that poked him and made sure it was real "J-Jenna? Is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm real. So are you guys done being in shock?" sighed Reina as she ran her other hand across her hair, glancing that the guardians that had just snapped out of shock.

"J-Jenna..." Giotto sniffed and he pounced at Reina, wailing like a little kid.

"Aw man... Not another round of this!" whined Reina as she comforted Giotto as if she was the older sibling. She looked at the others and gave the pleading face "Don't tell me you guys are going to cry and scream like this old baby?"

"I'm... not... a... old... baby..." Giotto muttered through sobs as continued to bury his head in her shoulder.

"Yeah, right." Reina rolled her eyes and stared at her-Giotto's guardians, waiting for their answers to her question. "Well?"

"O-of'cos we won't." G answered.

"If you don't want, don't drag me in! Jenna! Baby me!" Lampo cried as he jumped to hug Reina. Don't forget Lampo is still a childish little kid... He buried his face in Reina's other shoulder and cried till he fell asleep.

Sighing, Reina shifted a little to make sure the two in her arms are comfortable and looked at G for help as her arms started to feel numb from staying in the same position for too long.

G carried Lampo off Reina and left him on the side of the sofa in the room. Giotto refused to leave Reina's lap, afraid that she will disappear if he strayed too far away from her.

"A-ano... Sorry to ruin the moment but I got a question..." a timid voice coming from tenth generation guardians.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reina asked while she tried to turn to Tsuna who's behind but due Giotto's weight, she could only barely move an inch.

Tsuna fidget under the attention he was given as everyone in the room stared at home except the sleeping Lampo and "H-how a-are you a-able to t-touch t-them...?"

Reina pondered as she patted Giotto's head lulling him to sleep, "Hm... I don't know!"

"B-but is i-it even po-possible to t-touch f-flames?" Tsuna looked at Reborn for help.

"I don't know. I'm not god. I don't know everything." Reborn glared.

Ugetsu decided to ask the question that the others had been thinking, "Zero, what are you doing in Decimo's time? Where did you go after you got hit by the bazooka?"

Reina groaned as she had to answer the same thing for the umpteenth time. She repeated all the same details and sighed when she finished.

"Can someone explain this next time if someone asks? I kept repeating this until I'm sick and tired of it." pouted Reina.

Reborn smirked in a sadistic way, "No. It's your story, so you will have to repeat it yourself."

"URGH! Fine! Happy?" surrendering to her fate, she went back lulling Giotto to sleep.

Giotto's breathe slowly evened, showing that he had fallen asleep. Reina gently smiled, with tears at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall anytime. She took a deep breath but all her tears fell as her heart could no longer take it.

All the people present in the room was shocked when Reina started crying (except Reborn). Her-Giotto's guardians were far worse. They had never once seen their Boss crying so badly after Giotto and the others went out on a mission and came back badly injured, close to death.

The Tenth generation was shocked as they thought Reina was a strong person, doesn't cry and emotionless at times. Tsuna then realised, whenever Reina was emotionless, she's actually crying out in her heart, wanting to go back to her time, brother and friends. With his head down, he felt ashamed that he didn't found out earlier and his Hyper Intuition didn't even detect anything.

They all could only watch her cry while holding Giotto close to her. She clung onto him like he was her lifeline, wishing she could go back to her time and be with her older brother and her friends. She wants to go back and fight next to them, play with them, eat with them, argue with them, fight with them, not here sitting on the floor with them as flames, souls, dead 4 centuries ago, only leaving her behind as she was sent to the future.

Giotto was woken up by the cries of his precious younger sister. He shot up and wiped her tears as he tried to calm her down.

"Shhh... Jenna, don't cry..." Giotto's 'big brother' self took over immediately, hushing and comforting her at the same time.

Reina cried harder instead... Mumbling 'Stupido fratello...'* Letting all her heartaches out and free, slowly crying herself to sleep.

Looking at Reina's tear-stained face, Giotto gave Tsuna a pleading face.

"Decimo, please take care of Jenna for me... Please..." Each of the first generation guardians' face darkened, "she had gone through a lot since she was young... Not only that... She's the boss of Vongola, she didn't get to make friends and became anti-social, as you teenagers nowadays call it. She only had us— me and our guardians." Every single one of them had the expression which you could tell that they were desperate. "So please... Become her friends and support, protect her and promise me to take care of her at all times... That's all for what I and my guardians truly wish for... Jenna to be happy for herself— not for others only..."

Unlike his usual self, Tsuna confidently replied "We will, and I promise you—and your guardians, I will take care of her at all times regardless the situation."

Their ancestors, satisfied with the answer, slowly turned into forms of flames and returned into the Vongola Rings. Giotto was the last to leave as he laid Reina on the couch, giving a sad smile as he disappeared into the Sky Ring.

* * *

**_Stupido fratello: Stupid brother _**

**Ok.. I'm back... Hopefully no one wants to kill me... Well, even if there is, I won't die easily ushishishishi. Sorry for the short chapter since I don't think I should add on after Giotto and his guardians went back into the Rings... **

**My school started so I won't be able update often... I'm taking my national exam so it's harder to write my stories at the same time while trying to study T_T So, did any read my **_Christmas Wish List_** and **_Zero-chan's New Year Special Interview with Vongola_ Family**? **

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favourites and Follows XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 7 is very emotional to me...**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	9. Chapter 8: Revenge!

Chapter 8: Revenge?!

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"I'm heading out. Also, Reborn, I'm taking a break from training Tsuna." Reina asked as she wore her boots, giving the indication of no intention of stopping even with any objections.

Reborn nodded as he watched Reina left the house before heading to Tsuna's room to shoot— wake him up normally.

* * *

Strolling in the not-so-quiet park (due to kids playing while screaming bloody murder), Reina took the chance being alone and thought of all that happened between merely a week.

'First, I was fighting a war in my time—400 years ago, and next second, I'm here in the future, no thanks to the stupid Bazooka that the Dark Mixt created.' she sat on the swing and continued her train of thoughts.

'In the future— this present time, I've met my big brother's, Giotto's great-great-great-great-grandson a.k.a my great-great-great-great-nephew— Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, and descendants of my-Giotto guardians as Tsuna's guardians. They look exactly the same and not exactly sane except descendant of Ugetsu, I suppose. And Daemon's descendant is not exactly like him but the total opposite as you could see he want to destroy Vongola instead of making it stronger.' her mouth broke into a grin as she thought of the similar hairstyle, especially the pineapple hair and melon hair.

(In Kokuyo Land, a certain pineapple hair male illusionist sneezed while in the Vongola Mist Ring, the already dead melon head sneezed despite being dead.)

'Next, made the school obey me—gaining a lot annoying fangirls and fanboys against my will— and trained Tsuna, on 'request' of Reborn.' Reina paused and turned to the audiences "Please note the sarcasm, my dear readers. If you don't understand why it's sarcasm, please go back to read Chapter 6: Meeting Through Rings Part 1." (AN: REINA BROKE THE 4TH WALL LIKE FRAN!) and once again resume thinking.

'Follow up, Talbot visited and had a crying session while holding me in a death grip (read: hug) and I managed to meet up with Giotto and others through the Vongola Rings. And... All of their expression was hilarious. Let's talk about it or they will kill me when they appear again. Anyway, Giotto and Lampo had another crying session in an almost-killing-me hug. But it's funny how they didn't change much and Talbot is still alive...' Reina shivered at thought of living for more than 400 years and watching all the people you know die one by one and the next generations doing the same.

Her face flushed at her thought, 'And I apparently cried myself to sleep on Giotto... How embarrassing...'

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Reina sighed as she picked up her cell phone, "Reina here."

The one on the other end of the call, Tsuna, spoke "Ah! Reina-san, where are you now? It's nearly lunch time, do you want to eat with us at TakeSushi?"

'Just how long have I been sitting here?'

Reina's stomach growled silently at the thought of sushi, "Hmm... Sure. Meet you guys in 10 minutes at TakeSushi?"

"Ok!" Tsuna hanged up to rush off to get changed.

'TakeSushi is not quiet far from here... Guess I should start off early... In case.' Reina got off the bench, stretching her body as she felt stiff from staying in the same position.

* * *

Reina leaned against the wall as she waited for Tsuna and his guardians to arrive with her eyes closed.

'Shouldn't have walked so fast.' Reina inwardly sighed. She had arrived 5 minutes earlier despite her attempts to slow down. It's all craved in her brain to never be late or too early as a boss. Being late, means that you think yourself above others, looking down them. Arriving too early, means that you're nervous, this is a trait that a boss should not have. Arriving a little close the appointed time is the best choice after all and that's one habit Reina can't kick even after arriving in the future.

"Reina-san!"

Reina opened her eyes as watch Tsuna running towards her, with the two guardians behind him.

"Ahaha! Sorry! Are we late?" Yamamoto apologized as they stopped in front of Reina.

"Baseball freak! Don't be so casual with Zero!" Gokudera scolded and he turned to face Reina, immediately changing into a respectful tone, "Zero! I'm very sorry that we are late! It's all that ahoshi fault!"

Checking with her own inner clock, she answered "Nope. You guys arrived on time. I was early."

"Thank god... Let's get in TakeSushi." Tsuna sighed and made a move to open the door when suddenly his Hyper Intuition flared.

"Everyone! Danger!" Tsuna shouted as he quickly swallowed a dying will pill, going into Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDM).

The trio— Reina, Gokudera and Yamamoto— quickly activated their flames. Reina was donned in her official Boss outfit* with scythe in her hands, cover with sky flame whereas Gokudera and Yamamoto have their Vongola Gear in their hands.

The ground next to Tsuna became a crater when a missile aiming for him, missed.

"Who's there-" Reina wasted no time to stop Gokudera from creating more problems and said "Do you have basic courtesy? Before you begin attacking, you should introduce yourself." Reina stood in front the trio as she signalled Tsuna to prepare his X-Burner secretly.

Tsuna decided to follow-up with Reina's distraction as he did as he was told, "That's right. What business to you has with us?"

The enemy made no sign of movement but this time, the floor began to sink and collapsed. Fortunately for the Vongolas, they got away safely— Yamamoto hitched a ride on Gokudera's Storm Shields, Reina dodged using her Sky Boots (AN: YES I KNOW. I HAVE LOUSY NAMING SKILLS), and of 'cos, Tsuna evaded the attack with X-Gloves.

Reina concentrated on where did the attack came from with the sonic waves were used to destroy the floor. "Tsuna! 76 degree above us! Yamamoto, where's he?" Yamamoto used his sharp eyesight to pin-point the assassin. "Hiding behind the water tanks."

Tsuna flew towards the location with no hesitation and froze the assassin before he could even react. He grabbed hold of the frozen statue firmly and placed it in front of TakeSushi.

"What are we going to do with him?" Yamamoto asked as he started to calm down from the slight adrenaline high.

"I say we—" Reina was cut off when the door to TakeSushi opened, revealing Yamamoto's father.

"Wao! What's this? It looks so real!" Tsuyoshi admired the statue closely then suddenly remembered his motive. "Ah! What are you guys standing here for! Come in!" he quickly invited them in and headed in first.

"And as I was saying, I say we leave this matter alone until we finish our lunch." Reina smiled.

* * *

Reina finished her meal fairly quickly and started to search the statue for clues. She was soon joined by Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Each of them searched the statue from the top to bottom, left to right, around it, until Yamamoto shouted as he pointed at the statue "Ah! I found something!"

They all crowded around the part where Yamamoto pointed at. It was a crest— a Famiglia crest. Gokudera examined the crest but sighed in exhaustion as he did not recognise the crest but Reina remained silence ever since she saw the crest.

She did not make any move to examine it clearly. Her thoughts were in a mess. She could not make any sense out of the details she had collected.

'Reborn said _they _no longer exist.'

'He won't lie to me.'

'But... How is this possible?'

'_They_ should not be here at all...'

'Unless...' her eyes widened as her thoughts came to a final conclusion.

"I know what Famiglia is that." Reina's eyes clouded.

The trio turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"It's Dark Mixt— those bastards who are the cause of my current situation."

* * *

*Refer to Chapter Two.

**Stand in The Rain by Superchick**

* * *

**Ok... I WANT TO KILL MYSELF, LIKE NOW. I went back to re-read the first few chapters of The 0: Past to Present, and I just realise that chapter 3 was contradicting -.-**

**The guilty person is back. I am really sorry for not updating for so long! I need to work on my chapter of **_Varia's New Cloud Guardian_.

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favourites and Follows XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 8 is very unsatisfying but I"M SORRY T_T **

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!

**Edit (28/2/2013): Ah.. I forgot to reply to the Anonymous Review!**

**':XD been waiting for several months for this_ Ciao ciao' by Guest**

** Sorry DX I've updated now!**

**Edit (1/3/2013): I doubt this editing will ever be done.. Anyway, can anyone tell me if Reina/Jenna is a Mary-Sue? I just found out what's a Mary-Sure awhile ago...**


End file.
